Istilel
by ilikethemoon
Summary: Opowiadanie pomiędzy czasem. Inna inkarnacja Odango. Gwiazdy wracają na Ziemię... Tworzone przez yuumei i moon na blogu wordpress pod nazwą istilel.
1. When I look into your round eyes…

Odwróciła się w stronę trójki, przyglądającej się wszystkiemu z zachwytem i uśmiechnęła się, patrząc przede wszystkim na Seiyę. Wydawało mu się, że w jej oczach pojawił się smutek, ale nie zdążył tego zweryfikować, bo obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę jeziora. Ich oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy okazało się, że przeszła po jego powierzchni, nieznacznie tylko mącąc gładkość jej lustra, a potem stanęła na środku i spojrzała na nich, posyłając im nieśmiały uśmiech. Następnie wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, wypuściła z dłoni medalion i zaczęła mówić na głos jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, jakby kogoś przyzywając. Ogarnęła ich dziwna energia, niosąca ze sobą sprzeczne fluidy- od spokoju po przerażenie; radość i duszący wręcz smutek. Jasne, złote światło wypełniło całą grotę, oślepiając ich tak, że nie byli w stanie dojrzeć, co się właściwie dzieje.

Seiya rozpaczliwie starał się sprawdzić, czy z dziewczyną wszystko w porządku, ale jej sylwetka ginęła za świetlistą kurtyną. W jednej sekundzie wszystko ucichło. Oślepiające światło zniknęło, a na ścianach pojawiły się znaki. Seiya jednak zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Jego granatowe oczy utkwione były w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stała ona.

- Mi- chan? MI-CHAN!- krzyknął i padł na kolana. Nie widział już, że w centralnej części jeziora pojawił się srebrny płomień…

Kilka godzin wcześniej

- Aaa… Idealna pogoda na spacer górskim szlakiem, prawda Seiya?- drobna dziewczyna o błyszczących lokach otworzyła okno i przeciągnęła się jak kotka, delektując się zapachem wilgotnych od porannej mgły świerków.

- Seiya, obudź się wreszcie! Za pół godziny ruszamy!- idąc do łazienki, ściągnęła kołdrę z wciąż smacznie śpiącego bruneta, który uśmiechnął się lekko, nie otwierając oczu.

- Jesteś dziś pełna energii, Mi- chan- mruknął.

- No wiesz?! Zawsze jestem pełna energii!- oburzyła się, przewalając ubrania w dużej, podróżnej torbie.

- Taaa… Szczególnie na pierwszej lekcji- ironizował, przekręcając się na drugi bok i owijając prześcieradłem.

- To nie brak energii, tylko totalne znudzenie… Ile można gadać ciągle o tym samym?

- Tak się tłumacz…- ułożył się wygodnie, jakby nie miał zamiaru ruszać się z łóżka.

- Seiya- kun!- spojrzała na niego surowo, a potem energicznym ruchem zerwała z niego białe płótno, zwalając go na podłogę.

- Miii- chan!- pełen wyrzutu ton dotarł do uszu Taikiego, stojącego z ręką na klamce od drzwi do pokoju, ale ze względu zamieszanie po drugiej stronie, zrezygnował z wejścia do środka i oddalił się czym prędzej.

- Jeżeli się w końcu nie ruszysz, Taiki i Yaten zjedzą nam wszystko!- Seiya usłyszał dziewczęcy głos zagłuszany szumem wody w łazience.

- Przecież Ty jesz najwięcej z nas wszystkich- podniósł się z podłogi i założywszy ręce na piersi, posłał drewnianym drzwiom mordercze spojrzenie.

- Mówiłeś coś?

- Nie, nie… Pospiesz się, Mi- chan, chciałbym jeszcze skorzystać z łazienki.

xxx

Zarzuciła plecak na ramię i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, sięgając wzrokiem daleko przed siebie. Pod wpływem promieni słonecznych w jej oczach pojawił się złoty poblask, który Seiya dostrzegł dzisiaj po raz pierwszy. Założyła ręce na biodrach i rozejrzała się na wszystkie strony, a potem zadowolona ruszyła przed siebie, podśpiewując cicho. Brunet zerknął na wlokących się za nimi w pewnej odległości braci, a następnie zrównał z nią, zaintrygowany tym, dokąd właściwie idą. Do tej pory nie minęli się z ani jednym turystą i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem się nie zgubili.

- Mi- chan, jesteś pewna, że wiesz, gdzie nas prowadzisz?

- Oczywiście! Wątpisz w moją orientację w terenie?!- uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie i przyspieszyła kroku.

- Wolę się upewnić, że nie zeżrą mnie niedźwiedzie przez to, że przeceniłaś swoje możliwości- spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

- Bez obaw. Ciebie na pewno nie ruszą.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Może wyglądasz na smakowitego, ale w środku jesteś raczej gorzki- na jej ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Ha! I kto to mówi…- prychnął Seiya- Nie wiem właściwie, dlaczego zgodziłem się na to wszystko.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie- uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Ej, Wy tam!- głos Yatena odbił się echem od skalnej ściany, przerywając ich pasjonującą rozmowę- Zróbmy w końcu chwilę przerwy.

Para zeszła ze ścieżki na niewielka polanę porośniętą trawą, która zdawała się kończyć rozległość zielonych hal, pokrytych teraz kupkami jesiennych liści. Przed nimi były już tylko kamienne zbocza i Seiyi coraz bardziej się to nie podobało. Brunet opadł ciężko na ziemię i spojrzał uważnie na swą towarzyszkę, zastanawiając się, co ona właściwie kombinuje. Dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się, ale czuł, że było to inne niż zazwyczaj, jakby mniej szczere. Zrzuciła obok niego plecak i tłumacząc, że musi „na stronę", zniknęła za krzakami. Seiya wyciągnął z plecaka plastikową butelkę i potrząsnął nia, doszukując się chociaż jednej kropli wody, ale niestety była pusta. Z nadzieją spojrzał na plecak Mi- chan, ale Taiki i Yaten, którzy padli obok niego na trawie, przeszkodzili mu w wykonaniu chytrego planu, który urodził się w jego głowie.

- Czy ktoś mi w końcu powie, dokąd właściwie idziemy?- mruknął niezadowolony Yaten, a Taiki spojrzał na Seiyę wyczekująco.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Ja nic nie wiem!

- Seiya!- srebrnowłosy bez pardonu walnął bruneta w głowę- Nie mów mi, że idziemy za nią, nie wiedząc nawet dokad… Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że być może wpakowałeś nas właśnie w niezłe bagno?!

- Nie przesadzaj- odepchnął brata- To zwykła wycieczka. Nie doszukuj się już…

- Trzymaj mnie Taiki, bo rzucę go w pierwszą lepszą przepaść!- Yaten zerwał się na równe nogi i pochylił nad Seiyą- Czy Ciebie kompletnie pogięło?! Naprawdę tak bardzo jesteś zaślepiony?!

- Przestań w końcu zrzędzić, bo nie mogę już tego znieść. Gadasz więcej niż przeciętna baba- brunet spojrzał na niego obojętnym wzrokiem- Jak Ci się nie podoba, możesz wracać na dół.

- Odpuść sobie, Yaten- Taiki, słysząc szelest liści, chwycił srebrnowłosego za ramię i powstrzymał go przed rzuceniem się na Seiyę. Na polanę w końcu wróciła dziewczyna, do której Seiya od jakiegoś czasu wołał Mi-chan. Zdawał sobie w pełni sprawę, że bardzo krępuję ją ten zwrot, ku jego wielkiej radości; (doszedł do wniosku że pasuje do niej nawet bardziej niż poprzednie). Uśmiechała się szeroko, nieświadoma sprzeczki, ktora przed chwila miala miejsce. Momentalnie wyczuła jednak napiętą atmosferę, bo spojrzała uważnie na każdego z osobna i zapytała:

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Taaa… Idziemy dalej- Seiya rzucił Yatenowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i pomógł Mi- chan założyć plecak- Prowadź mistrzu!

- Możesz nam w końcu powiedzieć, gdzie nas prowadzisz?- odezwał się srebrnowłosy pretensjonalnym tonem.

- To niespodzianka- puściła do niego oczko- Ale nie będziecie zawiedzeni.

Yaten miał już zamiar dodać coś od siebie, ale Taiki pokręcił głową, wyraźnie dając mu znak, żeby nie rozsierdzał niepotrzebnie Seiyi, bo to nie polepszy sprawy. Szli więc dalej w milczeniu, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Nawet ona przestała się uśmiechać i o dziwno nic nie mówiła co było u niej rzadkością, skupiła bardziej na drodze, która robiła się coraz bardziej stroma i kamienna. Uszli może kilkadziesiąt metrów, gdy nagle zatrzymała się tak, że podążający za nią Seiya wpadł na nią, niemal się przewracając.

- Wszystko w porządku, Mi- chan?- spojrzał na nią uważnie. Trzymała się za nadgarstek prawej ręki.

- Już niedaleko- wyszeptała i ruszyła dalej przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na bruneta, który wpatrywał się w nią z nieukrywanym zdumieniem.

Im dalej brnęli przed siebie, tym więcej niepokojących sygnałów dostrzegał. Dziewczyna jakby słabła. Jej nogi zaczęły drżeć, a ręce zwisały bezwładnie, utrzymywane resztką sił blisko ciała. Co chwilę się potykała, więc w końcu złapał ją za rękę, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku, ale i tak odpowiedziała mu tylko słabym uśmiechem, który tak naprawdę nie uspokajał. W końcu, ku przerażeniu Seiyi, padła na zimną skałę i nie potrafiła się już podnieść. Taiki i Yaten doskoczyli do niej, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji, a Seiya wziął ją na ręce i przytulił mocno, gotowy wracać z powrotem.

- Seiya, proszę, musimy iść dalej- zaprotestowała, kiedy odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Nie wygłupiaj się! Źle się czujesz, wracamy z powrotem!- chłopak nie miał zamiaru ustąpić.

- To zaraz minie. Proszę Cię, to już naprawdę niedaleko…

- Nie ma mowy!- dotarł do nich zmartwiony i drżący ze zdenerwowania głos… Taikiego- Seiya ma rację. Wracamy. Dzieje się z Tobą coś dziwnego, Tsuki- chan.

Yaten i Seiya patrzyli przez chwilę na szatyna, zdziwieni jego żywą reakcją.

- To naprawdę nic takiego, Taiki- odpowiedziała spokojnie i uśmiechnęła się lekko- poza tym zaraz przejdzie, przecież to u mnie normalne – wciąż się o coś potykam.

- Dlaczego jesteś taka uparta?!- Seiya obudził się z letargu i skrzywił z niezadowoleniem. Szatynka westchnęła ciężko i wyjęła z kieszeni swetra złotą klepsydrę na długim łańcuszku.

- Już czas…

xxx

Zatrzymali się przed skalną ścianą. Mi-chan niesiona do tej pory przez Seiyę na plecach, poprosiła, żeby brunet postawił ją na ziemi i wolnym, niepewnym krokiem podeszła do głazu, a potem położyła na nim swoją delikatną dłoń. Pod wpływem jej dotyku na powierzchni kamienia zalśniły złote i srebrne znaki przypominające pismo runiczne, których szatynka zdawała się nie zauważyć. Zniknęła nagle pomiędzy głazami, a kiedy szatyn podszedł bliżej okazało się, że jest tam wąska szczelina, którą przecisnął się za nią. Znalazł się w dużej, okrągłej jaskini, w której ukryte było podziemne jezioro. Jej ściany mieniły się tysiącem drobnych iskierek, jakby tworzył ją ogromny kryształ, a od gładkiej powierzchni wód odbijały się promienie słońca, padające na ich środek przez jakiś ukryty otwór w kamiennym suficie. To było dziwne miejsce. Każdy z nich czuł się tam nadzwyczaj dobrze. Za dobrze…


	2. In the brightly shining world of white…

- Cześć!- wysoki szatyn o zielonych oczach przywitał się z siedzącymi na murku dwoma kompanami, którzy wpatrywali się w koniec ulicy z niecierpliwością, wyraźnie na kogoś czekając- Ej, głąby! Powiedziałem „część"!- poirytowany walnął każdego z osobna po głowie, stając w obrębie ich pola widzenia.

- Odsuń się, Yuri!- blondyn odepchnął go z przerażeniem w oczach- Akatsuki-san powinna zaraz tu być!

- Jeszcze czas. Zawsze wpada do szkoły dwie minuty przed dzwonkiem- odpowiedział spokojnie, zerkając na zegarek, i usiadł obok bruneta, który niemalże obgryzał paznokcie. Czekanie przed wejściem na Akatsuki stało się niemal ich tradycją, ale przyjaciele Yuriego dostali wręcz obsesji na jej punkcie. Podekscytowane piski spowodowały, że cała trójka oderwała wzrok od swojego punktu docelowego i spojrzała na grupkę rozentuzjazmowanych dziewcząt, otaczających trzech postawnych licealistów, których charakterystyczną cechą były długie włosy związane w kucyk.

- A to kto?- mruknął z niezadowoleniem Yuri, narzucając czerwoną marynarkę szkolnego mundurka.

- To Ci nowi…- odezwał się czarnowłosy- Dziewczyny podniecały się jeszcze zanim się pojawili. Patrzcie! Już jest!

Rzeczywiście z końca ulicy w stronę szkolnych budynków na kolorowej hulajnodze pomykała drobna szatynka. Jej brązowe loki targał wiatr, a w piwnych oczach płonął ogień determinacji.

- Nie mogę się dziś spóźnić!- rzuciła pod nosem i przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej tak, że na jej jasnych policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

- Ona jest taka śliczna!- oczy blondyna zalśniły- Śliczna, mądra i miła! Anioł!

- Może, gdybyś nie zachowywał się jak klucha, miałbyś u niej większe szanse- skrzywił się Yuri- Chodźcie, poczekamy na korytarzu.

Chłopcy wbiegli do budynku, chcąc jak najszybciej przedostać się do uczniowskich szafek, gdzie codziennie, niby przypadkiem, mijali się z Akatsuki, ale zatrzymał ich chaos w głównym holu, wywołany tłumem dziewczyn nadskakujących Nowym, którzy zniesmaczeni próbowali się stamtąd ewakuować. Grupka rozpierzchła się w popłochu, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadła szatynka, w biegu jedną ręką składająca hulajnogę, a drugą poprawiająca zawieszoną na ramieniu torbę. Nowi nie mieli pojęcia, że rankiem lepiej schodzić z drogi Akatsuki Hayashi, jeżeli ceni się swoje życie. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji, dziewczyna wpadła na odwracającego się właśnie bruneta, któremu, o dziwo, udało się utrzymać równowagę i dodatkowo złapać ją w locie. Kiedy podniosła głowę i spojrzała w granatowe oczy swojego wybawiciela, ogarnęło ją przyjemne ciepło, a na przystojnej twarzy czarnowłosego pojawiło się zdumienie. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie jak zahipnotyzowani, zupełnie zapominając o wszystkich wokół.

- O… O… Odango…- z jego ust wydobył się zduszony szept, wywołując zdziwienie nie tylko jej samej, ale również jego towarzyszy. Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się tego, co stało się sekundę potem… Brunet przyciągnął ją do siebie i, obejmując w pasie jedną ręką, drugą pogładził po policzku, składając na ustach długi pocałunek. Okolicznych gapiów wbiło w ziemię. W powietrzu rozniósł się pomruk dziewczęcego zawodu. Szatynka w końcu ocknęła się ze swojego osłupienia i odepchnęła go od siebie wręcz z demoniczną siłą tak, że wylądował na podłodze kilka metrów dalej pod ścianą.

- Zboczeniec!- warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, wycierając usta rękawem i patrząc na niego z wściekłością- Nie znam Cię i nie wiem, co Tobą kierowało, więc…

Odkręciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie energicznym krokiem, znikając za pierwszym zakrętem. Dopiero po chwili wszyscy zorientowali się, że jest już dawno po dzwonku i powinni siedzieć na zajęciach, więc powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić.

- Co Ci odbiło, Seiya?!- wysoki szatyn o fiołkowych oczach podał rękę wciąż leżącemu na ziemi brunetowi- Kolejny pobyt na Ziemi zaczynasz z rozmachem… Mógłbyś trochę przystopować.

- Ta dziewczyna… – zaczął, ale jego myśli odpłynęły do orzechowych, dziwnie znajomych oczu.

- Nie czas na takie bzdety- mruknął srebrnowłosy- Jesteśmy już spóźnieni. Ruszcie się wreszcie!

Brązowowłosy przytaknął tylko i pociągnął za sobą Seiyę, który zdawał się głęboko zastanawiać nad tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

napisane przez eos | yuumei


	3. I guess you can't help it if you

Przestrzeń pustego korytarza wypełniał dźwięk energicznych kroków, odbijających się echem od chłodnych szyb. Akatsuki biegła ile sił w nogach, sapiąc głośno bardziej ze złości niż zmęczenia. Kiedy wpadła z impetem do sali, oczy całej klasy włącznie z nauczyciela zwróciły się w jej kierunku, posyłając pytające spojrzenia.

- Gomen nasai, Gorou-sensei!- skłoniła się nisko, łapiąc oddech- Zatrzymały mnie pewne nieprzewidziane… okoliczności.

- Nic nie szkodzi, Akatsuki-san- podstarzały wysoki brunet uśmiechnął się lekko- zajmij swoje miejsce.

- Hai!- popędziła do ławki i opadła ciężko na krzesło.

Mało brakowało, a przez tego zboczeńca straciła bym swoją dobrą reputację- jej dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść- Głupek! Co w niego w ogóle wstąpiło?! Niech ja go tylko dorwę…

W tym momencie drzwi do sali otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i do środka weszli trzej przystojni chłopcy, ubrani w tradycyjne szkolne przedzie kroczył srebrnowłosy, który z dezaprobatą przewrócił tylko swoimi jasnozielonymi oczami, gdy z ust żeńskiej części klasy wydobyły się pełne zachwytu, stłumione okrzyki. Za nim podążał najwyższy z nich i najpoważniejszy szatyn o fiołkowych oczach, ignorujący zupełnie całe zamieszanie. Na końcu natomiast z tęgą miną szedł nikt inny, tylko… ten zboczony dureń, który tego ranka pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele.

- Nani?!- Akatsuki stanęła na równe nogi z rządzą mordu w oczach- Co ON tutaj robi?!- wskazała palcem na postawnego bruneta, który uśmiechnął się tylko zawadiacko. Nauczyciel patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując zrozumieć, o co właściwie chodzi. W końcu ponownie poprawił zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary i przedstawił:

- W tym roku dołączą do nas trzej młodzi dżentelmeni: Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou i Seiya Kou- Seiya mrugnął do Akatsuki, która założyła ręce na piersiach i odkręciła ostentacyjnie głowę- Mam nadzieję, że pomożecie im się zaaklimatyzować. Akatsuki-san, wierzę, że jako przewodnicząca klasy otoczysz ich swoją opieką przez kilka pierwszych dni.

Szatynka nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko usiadła i utkwiła nos w podręczniku. Starała się uspokoić, wlepiając wzrok w rzędy czarnych znaków na białych kartkach papieru.

- Yo, Mi- chan, mogłem się spodziewać, że jesteś tu przewodniczącą. Puszysz się jak rasowy lider- usłyszała nad swoim uchem męski, głęboki głos.

- Coś Ty powiedział?!- odwróciła się do bruneta, zgrzytając zębami.

- Jesteś jeszcze bardziej urocza, kiedy się złościsz, Mi-chan- posłał jej swój szelmowski uśmiech, zakładając ręce za głowę.

- Zamknij się, Zboczeńcu!- wysyczała- Szkoda mojego czasu na takich jak Ty!

- Wszystko w porządku, Akatsuki-san- Gorou-sensei zerkał na nich uważnie spod tablicy.

- Hai, hai!- uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco- Mówiłam właśnie koledze, jakie zasady obowiązują w tej szkole…

- Tym zajmiecie się później. Teraz skupcie się na lekcji- zagrzmiał, uciszając tym samym podekscytowane szepty, które błądziły pomiędzy dziewczętami. Akatsuki zacisnęła pięści na ołówki, czerwieniąc się ze złości i obserwując jak brunet odchodzi spokojnie na swoje miejsce. Jeżeli za każdym razem w JEGO obecności będzie tracić nad sobą kontrolę, jej przyszłość kreśli się raczej w ciemnych barwach…

xxx

- Minna!- Akatsuki stanęła przed katedrą i spojrzała surowo na wszystkich dookoła, omijając rozwalonego na ławce na końcu sali Seiyę- Główna Przewodnicząca zdecydowała, że w tym roku na Święto Szkoły każda klasa ma przygotować przedstawienie teatralne na podstawie dwóch wylosowanych mang lub anime. Jeżeli uda nam się to ładnie zmiksować, klasa będzie zwolniona z zaliczeniowej pracy semestralnej, więc lepiej się przyłóżmy!- uśmiechnęła się- Trafiło się nam połączenie Sailor Moon i Fate Zero, więc przed nami nie lada zadanie, dlatego proszę was, żeby każdy dał z siebie wszystko!

- Akatsuki- san?- niebieskooki szatyn z ławki pod oknem wyszczerzył się zadowolony- Ty będziesz oczywiście Sailor Moon?

- Ja? Dlaczego?- jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Wszyscy chcemy zobaczyć Cię w krótkiej spódniczce, Mi-chan- odpowiedział za niego Seiya, a reszta chłopców, oprócz Taikiego i Yatena, pokiwali z entuzjazmem głową. Szatynka zacisnęła zęby, próbując się pohamować, ale nie na długo starczyło jej silnej woli.

- Hentai! Ciebie nikt nie pyta o zdanie, więc siedź cicho!- uniosła się- Oczywiście role zostaną przydzielone poprzez losowanie, które odbędzie się w najbliższym czasie. Koniec dyskusji!- odkręciła się i wyszła z sali, trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

- Co się z nią dzieje…?- Chou podrapała się po głowie, próbując zrozumieć zachowanie swojej najlepszej koleżanki.

xxx

Taiki kręcił się po korytarzach, próbując zorientować się, gdzie jest biblioteka. Bardziej niż same zajęcia męczyły go grupki wdzięczących się do niego dziewczyn, których już po pierwszym dniu miał po dziurki w nosie. Poprzednim razem rozrywki dostarczała mu chociaż rywalizacja z Ami. W tej szkole bez problemu uplasuje się na pierwszej pozycji w każdym rankingu. Zrezygnowany postanowił sobie w końcu odpuścić i po prostu wrócić do domu. Ostatecznie mógł przecież poczytać najnowsze nowiki ze świata nauki w Internecie.

Kiedy przechodził przez główny hol, jego wzrok z daleka przykuła stojąca w oknie dziewczyna o długich, brązowych lokach, w której szatyn bez trudu rozpoznał przewodniczącą swojej nowej klasy. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że otaczała ją dziwna, silna aura, przywołująca jakieś odległe i zamazane wspomnienia. Zwolnił nieco kroku, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się temu tajemniczemu zjawisku, a gdy ją mijał, odkręciła się i spojrzała na niego przeciągle. W tym samym momencie, w którym wydawało mu się, że jej oczy błyszczą żywym srebrem, powiedziała do niego dźwięcznym, zdziwionym i jakby znajomym tonem:

- Onii-chan?

napisane przez eos | yuumei


	4. How many times have we given each other…

Taiki rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku, jedną rękę zakładając za głowę, a drugą przytrzymując książkę, którą właśnie czytał. Był środek nocy i jego bracia już dawno grzecznie spali w swoich sypialniach. Błoga cisza, która wypełniała teraz każdy zakamarek mieszkania, była miłą odmianą w porównaniu do chaosu dnia codziennego. Ciemność w pokoju szatyna przełamywało tylko światło małej nocnej lampki. Wszystko zdawało się bardziej chłodne i ponure niż zazwyczaj. Nawet księżyc chował się za kurtyną ciemnych, deszczowych chmur.

- Taiki- kun…- dźwięczny, dziewczęcy głos sprawił, że przestraszony oderwał wzrok od szeregu liter i rozejrzał się dokładnie dookoła, próbując zlokalizować jego źródło. Przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się w napięciu, a kiedy żaden niepokojący dźwięk nie dotarł do jego uszu, uznał, że po prostu się przesłyszał i nieco spokojniejszy wrócił do lektury.  
- Taiki- kun…- tym razem usiadł na łóżku, upuszczając książkę.  
- Kim jesteś?- zapytał, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. W mroku wypełniającym drugi koniec pokoju zalśniła para srebrnych, chłodnych oczu. Chłopak patrzył na to ze zdumieniem malującym się na jego przystojnej twarzy, jednocześnie sięgając ręką po Sailor Change Star.  
- To nie będzie konieczne, Taiki- kun.- w kącie pokoju poruszyło się coś nieznacznie, a w końcu z cienia wyszła smukła szatynka.  
- Akatsuki- san, co Ty tutaj rob…?- nie skończył, bo dziewczyna podeszła do niego i usiadła obok na pościeli, kładąc długi palec na jego ustach.  
- Tak długo na Ciebie czekałam, Taiki- kun.- wtuliła się w niego, oplatając ramiona wokół jego szyi. Przez chwilę siedział sztywno, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Pomimo tego, że nic z tego nie rozumiał, jego serce zadrżało, ogarnięte dziwnym ale przyjemnym uczuciem. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że kiedyś dobrze ją znał.  
- Tęskniłam za Twoim mądrym spojrzeniem…- odgarnęła brązowe kosmyki z jego czoła.  
- Akatsuki- san…?  
- Ciii…- przyłożyła palec do swoich ust- Nie możemy dziś cieszyć się po prostu swoją obecnością?

Uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie i jednym, zwinnym ruchem usiadła mu na kolanach, prowokując, żeby oparł się o ramę łóżka. Jedną ręką objął ją w pasie, czując na swojej skórze chłód jedwabiu przylegającego do jej smukłego ciała, drugą odgarnął jej długie włosy i pogładził po jasnym policzku, patrząc w lekko zmrużone oczy. Była taka śliczna… Zaczęła powoli zbliżać swoją twarz do jego. Jej usta zatrzymały się zaledwie centymetr od jego własnych tak, że czuł teraz jej ciepły oddech. Zmysłowo przeciągnęła palcem po jego szyi, a potem wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha…

- Zawsze będziemy razem, Onii-chan…

Szatyn zerwał się ze snu, oddychając ciężko. Książka, którą czytał wczorajszego wieczora leżała obok niego na poduszce, a lampka wciąż się paliła. Za oknem świtało. Zarumienił się lekko na myśl o swoich marzeniach sennych i opadł na pościel, zakładając ręce za głowę. Nie mógł zrozumieć fali tęsknoty i żalu, która właśnie go zalała.

XXX

- Taiki, czy Ty nas w ogóle słuchasz?- pretensjonalny głos Yatena dotarł do uszu szatyna jakby z oddali.  
- Gomen…- ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na dwójkę swoich towarzyszy, którzy patrzyli na niego z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem.  
- Jesteś dziś jakiś zamyślony. Stało się coś?- Seiya upił spory łyk ze swojego kubka, niemal prześwietlając go wzrokiem.  
- Nie, nie…- zaprzeczył, rumieniąc się lekko- Po prostu kiepsko spałem. To wszystko.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, a jego myśli znów mimowolnie powędrowały do chłodnego, śliskiego jedwabiu, który tak realnie czuł pod palcami w swoim śnie.  
- Wiemy coś na temat rzeczy, której szukamy?- zapytał rzeczowo srebrnowłosy.  
- Skąd pewność, ze to rzecz?- brunet przechylił głowę- Berkano równie dobrze może być imieniem.  
- Mniejsza z tym… Udało nam się zdobyć jakieś nowe informacje?- zerknął znacząco na Taikiego.  
- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nic konkretnego jeszcze nie wiem…  
- Ech… W takim tempie nie znajdziemy tego czegoś do końca świata.- westchnął ciężko Seiya, przenosząc wzrok na czerwony symbol odbijający się od skóry wewnętrznej strony jego przedramienia.  
- Mógłbyś się w końcu przyłożyć, zamiast mieszać w szkole już pierwszego dnia! Jak zwykle czekacie, aż zrobię wszystko za was…- zirytował się szatyn, podnosząc z miejsca, a potem chwycił torbę i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.  
- Co mu się stało?- zdziwił się srebrnowłosy.

napisane przez Eos | Yuumei


End file.
